


It Just Seems Right

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tremble: It isn't Alex, but it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Seems Right

Sasha hadn't been prepared to see Nicky. Alex, he had been ready for. He had spent months preparing himself to face Alex and ignore him. Nicky, though? Nicky was always good to him. He never hesitated to help Sasha out. So it was a little hard to act tough when Nicky came around.

Especially when Nicky came into his room and suggested they have some alone time. Alex wasn't there, so it was literally just the two of them. It didn't take long for Sasha to get the hint; nor did it take long for him to proceed with the ill-advised agreement.

As soon as they got to Sasha's place, Nicky was on him. Kissing him roughly and ripping open his shirt and tugging at his pants. Nicky clearly hadn't gotten laid in a while and was looking for the easiest option. Not that Sasha could blame him. But once they both were disrobed, it's like time stopped. Nicky stopped grabbing and the room filled with the sounds of their laboured breathing.

Nicky looked into Sasha's eyes and suddenly it wasn't just the need to fuck. Sasha could feel it was something else. Nicky raised a hand and slowly caressed Sasha's bare shoulder before moving in and kissing it, finally breaking eye-contact.

Sasha found himself almost frozen as Nicky seemed to be exploring his body with such gentleness that he couldn't believe it. But he couldn't be dreaming, because in a dream, things would be different. In a dream, Alex wouldn't blow him off.

He brushed Alex out of his thoughts and focused on the mouth just to the side of his chest, hands splayed on his shoulder and mid-back. Sasha let his breath flutter as they made eye-contact once again.

Sasha tried to stop the subtle shaking in his hand, the cautious tremble that showed his true feelings as he brushed a strand of hair out of Nicky's face. "Lie down," Sasha offered, moving towards his bed.

He wasn't sure why, but in that moment everything just seemed right.


End file.
